Decades
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: The rating is to be on the safe side for chapter 2. They fought fate day by day. For that is who they are. Always striving for the one they desired. Neji x Tenten, slight Naruto x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Isolation**

It had all started with an innocent kiss. Sure, she knew him better than anyone else. However, for the first couple of years of being a team, she had a crush on their teammate. He had found out about that when they had first started dating he, had been completely flabbergasted. Not that he wasn't saying that Lee was not worth having as a partner. It was just his exuberance for life was too much at times.

Back to the subject, they had just finished training. He had been a jounin for two years now. She had been promoted a month ago. He is resting underneath the Sakura tree. She joins him a few minutes later. Sitting next to him as close as possible, without actually being in his lap. Within the past year, they had started to notice each other. Although they never said anything. They weren't naïve. They had known each other too long, not to know what the other thought.

His hands on the earth next to her sides. She had been facing him, sitting Indian style. He leaned in the next moment, giving her a chaste kiss. The next moment, she was in his embrace. Her head resting on his shoulder. His chin resting on her head. His arms around her. They continued to watch the sun set.

They had been together for a year, before he asked her to marry him. They had been married secretly a month later. The rules of the Main and Branch house rules still existed. Therefore, his marriage to an outsider would be considered a taboo. But he had always been a person, who didn't let others' decisions dictate his own. Besides, he could never be with another woman but her. She understood him better than anyone ever could

They both knew that their relationship wouldn't be kept secret for very long. For they are remembering the promise, Naruto made to him during their fight years ago. Once he became the Hokage, the regulations between the Hyuugas' would end. Although, it proved to be longer than Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji anticipated. 

Months went by peacefully. Even though, they kept their martial relationship private, for fear of the repercussions'. They knew would come out. They had just thought, it wouldn't have occurred the way it had. Naruto had been appointed as apprentice to Tsunade for the title of Hokage. From his first moment of display, despite his immaturity. Tsunade knew he was destined for greatness and he would eventually succeed in his goal. 

Their first year anniversary was quickly approaching when they found out she was five months pregnant. By some miracle, their relationship was still a secret from their friends and more importantly his family. They had only recently let Naruto and Hinata on their secret. That can of worms finally came out. 

He had just returned from a mission. Tenten had had their child while he was away. They had a son. After spending half the night with his family, he made his way back to the Hyuuga compound. What he found was the situation, he had been dreading the most. Hiashi and some of the other male Hyuugas were there, along with Hinata. 

"Neji, I have let it slide that you have stayed single all this time…However, I can't overlook this situation anymore…" His uncle addressed. Neji is now in front of him. "A month from now, you are to marry Hinata, and in that time your current arrangement will be done away with…I had an informant follow you days before you left on your previous assignment."

Neji looked to his cousin, knowing what this meant for her engagement to Naruto. Her sister appeared the next moment with Tenten and their child. "Neji, look what your foolishness has caused." He obeys his uncle, even though he is afraid. For by Hinata's expression, it is the scenario they feared the most. Her voice only confirms it.

"Neji." He turns slowly to be greeted by his wife's face. Hanabi behind her. Their son in Tenten's arm. Hanabi pushes her, causing her to fall. He reacts instinctively, only to be met with restraint. Before he can attack. He is hit in his blind spot. He hits the ground. The other male Hyuugas don't give him a chance to retaliate. He screams in pain, before becoming unconscious. (the curse mark).

Tenten tries to move forward to help her husband, when Hanabi trips her. Hanabi roughly shoves her to the ground. She touches one of Tenten's pressure points. Before Tenten, loses consciousness however, she feels her son being yanked out of her embrace. She tries to move when she hears her son whimpering. 

One of the unnamed male Hyuugas' picks her up, before roughly shoving her away. The world goes black as she sees Hanabi holding her son, walking toward her father. And that Hinata's fear still has her rooted to the spot, next to her father. Fear for both of them evident, as Neji is carried away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperation**

He is currently swinging his legs back and forth in the water, causing splashing. He comes here to be lost in his thoughts. Usually when he thinks about his mother. He wishes he knew her. Every time he asks his father or Hinata-san, he is met with sadness. Hostility, if he asks other members of his family. 

He is now a child of nine years. "Akiyama-san, I finally found you…You know you aren't suppose to be here." "Gomen, Hinata-nee-san" "Its alright, come on…Your otou-san will be back soon." He takes his cousin's hand. "Nee-san, how come no one will tell me about my okaa-san." "You know you aren't supposed to be asking that…That topic is forbidden…Please don't ask again?" "Hai." He says defeated. After a year of sporadically asking, and the answer always being evaded. He finally gives up.

"How are classes, Akiyama-san?" "Good." "Who is your teacher?" "Tenten-sensei." Although, she doesn't show, Hinata freezes on the inside. 'This might become a problem.' "She says I hold a lot of promise…She says I'm as gifted as otou-san…She also says I have a knack for weapons just like my okaa-san…How come she is the only one who has ever said anything about her." "Akiyama, that's enough…I already told you it is forbidden." "Hai." He finally drops the subject, knowing his question won't be answered.

He had just come back from a mission. He has been away for a month. He is currently sitting on his son's bed. He is stroking his son's hair. He feels her presence before she speaks. She closes the door. She comes closer, before he addresses her. "Hai, Hinata-sama." "He asked about her again, nii-san."

"I'm going to talk to Naruto tomorrow…He needs her as much as you do…We're lucky we got out of our engagement." "You know that is only because I promised your otou-san, I would stay away from her…Excuse me, Hinata-sama…I need to go take care of something." "You know this something will only make your situation worse, if my otou-san finds out." She knows her cousin is going to see her. Her warning goes unheeded.

The moon is his only audience as he makes his way, silently through the village. The moon is obscured by a lone cloud, just as he reaches his destination. He soundlessly makes his way, through her house. He made sure none of his family had followed him. He reaches her bedroom. He finds her dressed only in her robe. She is laying on her stomach, sound asleep. 

He makes his way to the bathroom. He notices that his robe is still hanging on the wall. After nine years, and she still hasn't gotten rid of it. He quickly changes. He makes his way toward her. He knows he shouldn't be here. But they have tortured each other long enough. 

His hands on her hips. She started to move, becoming vaguely aware that someone is inside her apartment. Before she can reach for her kunai, he is inside her. She couldn't help but moan. Somehow, it felt familiar. He smirks. The familiarity still hasn't reached her consciousness. "I don't know who you think you are but I really don't appreciate this situation.

His smile becomes wider. He brings his face close to her ear. "I wouldn't do anything foolish." "Neji." It is more of a statement, than question. For on some level, she knew it was him. "What are you doing ?" Her response is him, moving. She tries to move, but he keeps her pinned down. "This will make it easier on me…I can leave if I don't have to look at your face." 

She doesn't speak. She knows what he says is true. Its bad enough, he is here. As uncomfortable, with the way he has taken her, she can't help but move underneath him. Her moans becoming more frequent. All the while, his hands still on her hips holding her in place. He is giving her neck butterfly kisses.

As they are spent, he is holding her tightly. His head laying on her shoulder. "That was definitely different…I didn't think you had it in you." He smiles. "I already told you why I did it this way…In fact, I've been here long enough." He is sitting on her bed, his back to her. Just as he is about to get up, she does something she never thought she would do. "Please." He makes the mistake of facing her. The next moment they are clinging to each other. "I'm desperate for you." He tells her. They sink into the bed as all coherent thought leaves them.

Dawn greets them. He stirs. He is greeted by her smile. His arms still tightly around her. "I really have to be going this time." She looks at him wistfully, knowing he is still currently unattainable. "I know." His back to her, as he is getting dressed. "He tells me that he is doing well, and that you are his teacher…I want to hear it from you…Is he really doing well?"

"Hai, exactly like you although, he also has a great interest in mastering weapons." Completely dressed. His robe hanging once again in the bathroom. "That's what I expect from your son." "Our son."

He takes her in his embrace once again. "You know we are going to have to tell him soon." "Once Naruto tells us we can, and not a moment sooner." He kisses her passionately. He breaks away when he feels, it is about to become too heated. "This won't be the last time." He tells her. The next moment, she is once again alone.

He is once again at his desk. Going over the paperwork that had been handed to him, the day before. Sometimes, he regrets that his life-long dream had come true seven years ago. Some qualities of his, the Godaime hadn't been able to drive out of him. Sure, under her tutelage, he had become more mature. Thus less annoying. That didn't stop him, from being a person of action.

He is currently staring out the window, wishing for freedom. Neglecting the paperwork, wanting nothing more than to be on a mission. He gets back to work. He is happily interrupted, not too long afterward. "Rokudaime, you have a visitor…She is insisting to see you." "Let her in, then." 

She walks in the next moment. "Naruto." He looks up to be greeted by the love of his life. Beyond, grateful for the intrusion. He runs up to his fiancé of nine years. She had long ago, lost her stuttering habit. She is sitting on his lap as they are in his chair.

"If something, isn't done soon…Things are going to end badly for all four of us…I mean its already bad enough for them…I'm glad we have been able to keep our engagement quiet" With her words, the weariness of the situation gets to him. He rubs his face for a moment. "I know, but with your father still head of the family…Its not easy…He is making it beyond difficult…He keeps refusing my proposition." She hugs him tightly, comforting him the only way she can at the moment

Time has once again gone by. He manages to sneak away from his family. Hinata had come across Tenten earlier that day. She gave Hinata a message to pass to Neji. Tenten is currently in her living room sitting in the dark. "I wasn't sure, if you would be able to come." "Nothing could keep me from you." 

"You let them stop you the first time." "The same could be said of you…But then we were only afraid of how badly the other had been hurt…We love each other too much to let that happen again." "Then what about three months ago." "The distance between us had lasted long enough…I told you already I had become desperate for you…Rational thought had left my mind that night…I mean being away from you for ten years was long enough." Her next statement doesn't surprise him, yet he is floored by it, for it complicates their situation. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Renewal**

She is currently trying to wake her son up. She is thinking of that night ten years ago. She stops to stare at the ring on her hand. Wondering how much longer she will be separated from her husband and Akiyama. Akiyama had long ago stopped being a child. He is about to start a family of his own. She wishes she could have been around to see him become a man, more personally.

She is interrupted by her second son. Thankfully, he didn't resemble his father. At least, the Hyuugas' didn't take this child away from her. They couldn't prove Neji was the father, nor did they try. "Okaa-san." "Hai." "Its time for school. She had been teaching on the field for nineteen years now. Once separated, she requested to teach; for fear of being paired with Neji for assignments. "Well, then let's get going, Hiroshi."

He had never once regretted keeping them apart. However, he did regret that he had been unable to get Hinata and Neji to marry each other. He regretted even more, that he had been unable to drive the cousins' away from the ones' they did love. While he may have once given up, hope for Hinata becoming the leader of their clan. 

He had great hopes for Neji. Though their laws had forbade it. Therefore, he went with his second daughter. While she may not have shown as much promise as Neji, she had definitely shown more than Hinata had ever been able to. He never knew how wrong he would be. For his firstborn never showed him, her potential. 

Whatever, his decisions in life are his own. And he will have to hope that they were enough, and be content with them. For he is reaching, the time in his life where he reflects the pros and cons of his life. Not that it will matter, much longer. For he is dying, his family is present. Hinata is crying. Hanabi is holding his hand. Akiyama is holding his two month old son. Neji is the only one without tears.

He is sitting at his desk, once again doing paperwork. The bird comes through the open window. He takes the message. His companion silent the entire time, as is his way. "Gaara, since you're here…You don't mind doing something for me, do you." "Iie." "I need you to retrieve Hanabi, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Akiyama for me." "Hai."

They find him, looking out the window. "Naruto-san." He turns upon, hearing Gaara. He gets up when he sees his requested audience. "I need to speak with Hanabi first." Gaara closes the door giving them privacy. The silence becomes deafening. Hanabi bows. "Rokudaime." Naruto sits once again. 

"What would pacify you, in order to do away with the current structure within the main and branch houses of the Hyuugas'…I am no fool…I know I can't ask you or the others to give up something, without giving something in return…Hopefully, you prove to be more flexible than your otou-san."

She walks out. "He wishes to speak to the rest of you." Gaara had since left. He knew the current situation didn't involve him. Before any of the Hyuugas' can say anything, he beats them to it. He looks directly at Tenten and Neji. "You no longer have to hide." Upon hearing this, Neji takes Tenten in his arms, while she cries from relief. 

"You do know what this means, Akiyama." Naruto speaks. "She is the answer to the question, you have been wondering about for years." "You mean." He is at a loss for words. "Tenten-senpai." He quickly corrects himself. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "Okaa-san." She looks at him with a smile. "Hai."

She walks up to him. Her cousin and family left moments ago. He turns to face her. A smile replacing the grim expression he had on his face. He holds her, putting his chin on her head. "Arigatou." "We have a wedding to plan." "What arrangement exactly did you two come to?" She looks up at him. He froze, a contagious smile plastered on his face. She knows she is not going to get anything out of him.

He awakened to the knocking on their bedroom door. She moved closer into his embrace. She opens her eyes lazily when she feels him get out of bed. He opens the door to be greeted by his sons' "Otou-san, if we don't hurry we are going to be late." "Late." "Hai, don't tell me you forgot…Today is Hinata-nee-san's wedding."

She embraces him. She hums. He stops her before, it can get further. She persists, kissing his neck. He moans. They wound up in a passionate lip lock the next moment. He distances himself from her. "Wait, if we don't hurry, we will greatly disappoint Hinata-sama." "Oh, alright." Her disappointment is quickly replaced with a knowing smile.

"What are you hiding?" "Like you said, if we don't hurry…We will disappoint Hinata and Naruto." He shuts up, knowing he won't win with her being like this. And she was right, they didn't have time for this. They rushed to get ready. Although, they weren't in such a rush, that they wound up groping a little. The second knock interrupted them. They walked out the door the next moment.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Something that had been worth, the twenty year wait they had to endure. Naruto and Hinata couldn't have been happier. Not just for themselves, but for Tenten and Neji. The other couple have waited for as long as they have. Although, they had been married the entire time, even if secretly. 

They turn to face the other couple, who are currently in another passionate lip lock. They stop the next moment, for they feel stares upon them. Tenten smiles, leading Neji away. Their sons' watching. Happy that their parents are finally together, after being kept away from each other for so long. 

They found a secluded place. "About earlier," Before she can continue, he silences her. After being away from her for so long, he wants to make up for lost time. "Matte." Her words go unheeded. Before she realizes it, he has entered her. He didn't bother undressing either one of them. 

They have to return to the reception after this. He only made it convenient, by unzipping his pants and pulling her panties down. For some reason, unlike the others, she decides to be very vocal. He covers her mouth. His hands on her waist to keep her from falling. That and her legs being wrapped around his waist were the only things keeping her up.

He stops for a moment. "Please, Neji." "Promise you'll be quiet." "Hai." He takes her word for it, she has never lied to him before. He attacks her neck, as he once again picks up the pace. She grips his shoulder tightly. Her eyes are closed. Her moans once again start. 

He puts her down slowly once they are down. Though he doesn't stop making out with her, until a vague thought pops into his head again. "Nani?" "About earlier, what was that smile for?" "Oh that." The secret smile appears on her face again. "We may be months away from turning 40, and have a twenty and ten year old…Not to mention, a six month old grandchild…Our family is growing again." "You mean." "Hai, I'm five months pregnant, and I asked about the sex this time…We're having a girl."

He picks her up, swinging her around. They have to tell the others, but first this is their moment.


End file.
